Maximum Ride::Suprise!
by Purple with Irony
Summary: After the flock destroys Itex they go on to having more problems like Erasers, brain attacks, whitecoats and hormones! Fax..Niggy..Other relationships...;
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my very first Fan fic so be nice please!!**_

**  
Max POV.**

I glided through the air, making sure all the flock was OK.  
Everyone was so quiet since we left Itex. _**They're just overwhelmed Max…just**_ _**wait, they will be fine**_. _OK Jeb…I get it…OUT OF MY MIND_!  
I practically screamed it in my head. I looked at Angel, doubled over. Nudge hurried over to her and I laughed as she shooed her away, looking at me like I was crazy.

_Sorry._ I thought _Its ok_, _Max. Just be a little quieter next time._  
I frowned. She looked over at me and flashed me a…well…angelic smile.

"Ok everyone, look for a hotel!" I yelled to the flock. I looked over at Fang. He must of known I was watching him because he smirked.

"Down there!" Gazzy yelled, pointing to a rather fancy looking hotel. I landed by it, checking it out. I signaled to the flock that it was safe and they landed by me and we walked in.

"Three rooms please…" I gave the never-ending-supply-of-money card to the guy on the other side of the counter.  
"How about you ditch the little ones and we get on a love cruise?" The guy behind the counter raised an eyebrow at me and smiled

"How about you give her our keys and I won't break your neck." Fang growled as the guy's smile washed off his face as fast as it came. Then he quickly grabbed three keys and Fang snatched them.

I looked up at Fang and whispered into his ear, "You just got us three free rooms." He smiled and I melted away. Wait…did I just say that I melted away…because Fang smiled?! Wait (again) Fang smiled?!

**Fang POV.**

When we got to our rooms we decided who got what room.  
"Ok," Max said over Gazzy and Nudge, fighting over the room in the middle. Our rooms were in a row of three. "Fang and I, as the oldest flock members, get the room in the middle!" Gazzy snorted and Nudge glared at Max.

I sat there wondering when I could just go to sleep. I wouldn't tell anyone that I was exhausted and I would just stand there with my usual mask on. Then (finally) we went to bed, but when I opened the door to mine and Max's room, you'll never guess, there was only one bed.

"Shi-" I started, but Max gave me a 'LANGUAGE!' look and I stopped. Finally our very, very awkward silence was broken by Max saying "Crap…well I'll sleep on the floor."

"I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep on the bed." I said getting ready to argue if needed. But Max just sighed and said "Ok, no we're being immature…we can sleep on the same bed…its fine."

She said the last two words a little awkwardly and looked at the bed

"Well I'm taking a shower." I said grabbing my stuff, heading towards the bathroom.

_Me and Max…in the same bed?!_

**A/N: Sorry it's soo short! Please review!!**


	2. Expiring

**A/N: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing! My chappies are kinda late cause my computer is darn slow!! Well, here's chappie 2!**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is owned by James Patty! Sadly not me…tear**

**Max POV.**

I woke up next morning on the bed. _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap. _Not just in a bed with Fang, my second-hand man, but his arm was on top of me and I was curled into a ball right next to him.

I slowly moved away, trying not to wake him up…unsuccessfully.

"Um…morning!" I said, jumping off the bed and running over to my backpack and running to the bathroom. I could feel my face get hot.

Since when did _**I **_blush? I stripped off my clothes and turned the shower on. I washed my hair and then just let the water beating down on my head. I was wondering what Fang was thinking about this?

_Angel? _I thought _Yes Max?_ My baby's sweet 6-year-old voice came into my mind. _Hey…morning sweetie! So, can you tell me what Fang is thinking right now? Sure! _I sat there for about five seconds until I heard her giggling uncontrollably.

_Uh…he's think of how embarrassed he is about what just happen!!! _I turned the water off by now and everyone…all the walls around me were laughing. I know it's hard to think of it like that but it pretty much sounded like it! I got dressed and walked out to find the flock staring at Fang.

Iggy was laughing to the point that he was doubled over, Gazzy was following his partner in crime. Angel was giggling along with them…but shot upwards and got a horrified look as Fang told her something through her mind.

Then I noticed that Nudge wasn't there. I started to panic and reached for the girls' door when Angel read my mind and said

"She's in the bathroom!" I eased a bit and walked into mine and Fang's room. We looked at each other for what seemed like forever…but then I came back to reality. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were laughing _really _hard.

"Will you guys just disperse already!?" I watched as Iggy and Gazzy went to the room on the left and Angel went to her and Nudge's room on the right. That just left me and Fang.

**Fang POV.**

I looked in Max's eyes, she turned away and I'm pretty sure I saw her blush.

"Um…I've got to talk to you." I said calmly. But I was definitely not calm inside.

"Well…I'm not going anywhere." She said with a tint of nervousness in her voice.

I wasn't calm because this was it. I was going to tell Max how I felt...right now I _felt_ like throwing up.

"I…um…lo-" I was cut off by Nudge running in with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Max!" She said, grabbing Max into a hug

"What's wrong sweetie?" Max looked down at Nudge and wiped away some of her tears away.

"I-I I'm expiring!" She blurted out to Max.

"What?!" Max looked worried now.

"I-I was in th-the bathroom and I-I found b-blood all over me!" I almost laughed…_almost_. Then I looked over at Max. She looked teary-eyed and smiled at me. She held Nudge close and cooed in her ear. She scowled at me which meant it was my time to go to the boys' room and let Max tell Nudge why she was "expiring"

When I got to the boy's room, they had been still laughing their heads off like idiots, so I decided to start a wrestling match. Me against them. Soon, Max hard the rough housing and came in. We decide to start over and get all six of us in it so it could be a battle of the sexes.

I was against Max, Iggy was against Nudge and the Gasman was against Angel. We rumbled and wrestled until we were all too tired to move. We all laughed as Angel an the Gasman were still tiredly slapping each other. I guess telling Max would just have to wait.

**A/N: Ok! So people! Review pleeease! This is really fun! And again…sorry if its really short! I'm trying to get used to this already! Lol! I will be doing other POV. s just to tell ya!**


	3. Real Life

**A/N: Now, thanks to Sapphirepaw, I know how to do stuff! Lol! So give her huggles if you see her! Enjoy chappie 3!**

**Disclaimer: James patty! Owns max ride! Stop rubbing it in my face!!**

**Nudge POV.**

Max told me what _really_ was going on earlier…EW! After she told me I wanted to throw up! But it made me feel a lot better to beat the crap out of Iggy! Well, he said he won but I _think _he's _blind._

But, while I was fighting Iggy a light went on…or a switch was flipped or something! I lunged at Iggy and we fell rolling, with laughter. We looked into each others' eyes (well Iggy kinda looked in my general direction) and he smiled, making me glad that he was blind so he couldn't see me blushing.

Suddenly I heard giggling. I was in mine and Angel's room trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't get Iggy off my mind. _Nudge and Iggy flying' over trees! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! _Angel transported into my mind.

I looked over at Angel. She was shaking, trying to hold a laugh in.

"Very funny." I said as she laughed into her pillow, her fit kicking her bed as she tried 'not' waking the flock up.

"It's ok Nudge…I won't tell him." She whispered. I simply rolled over and drifted off to sleep…

_Dream:_

_I was sleeping and I heard some commotion in Max and Fang's room. So I ran in like I usually do and I almost fell over. There were like 50 erasers and Max, Fang, Gazzy, Angel and Iggy had been fighting them. While I was off at dream land they were fighting erasers!_

_One of them swung a punch at me and hit me square in the head. I fell onto my back and tried to get up, but I couldn't move. I tried and tried but I just had to lay there…watching as the flock got beaten up by erasers._

_But soon it was over and someone picked me up…and was carrying me back to my bed and set me down. When this person set me down I could move again. Then, Iggy coming out of nowhere sat next to me._

"_I'm so glad you're safe." He said. Then he tilted my chin up and kissed me._

_End dream_

I woke up and found out that I was in Iggy's arms and that we were flying.

"What happened?" I said, wincing as I tried to sit up, my head felt like it was gonna explode. And I touched it. I don't know why I just did…but when my finger met my gauzed up temple, my head burst into pain. I cried out and Iggy looked down at me.

I grabbed my head and asked Iggy,

"Am I having a brain attack?" He looked down and smiled at me.

"No, no an eraser hit you in your head while you were asleep. That's why we're flying away from the hotel." Déjà vu.

We finally stopped in some clearing out in the woods. I wobbled over to Iggy and sat next to him.

"What's up?" Iggy looked at me and smiled.

"I…uh…I-I just wanted to t-talk." Oh great…now I sound like a stupid, stuttering baby!

"About?"

"Could you come over here so we can talk, um privately?"

"Sure" We both got up and walked a couple of feet so no one could hear us.

"Ok, now tell me." He looked so calm…frankly I didn't feel calm at all. Then, I just couldn't hold it in any longer!

"Ok, so I really want to tell you something. I know we've been good friends and all…but now I've realized that I want so much more! I don't know what has happened between me and you but I just felt this way. And then I just couldn't hold it in any longer! You saved me and you fixed my head and last night I had a dream about you being 'glad I was safe' and then you kissed me! I think that was the best dream I've ever had in my entire life! I just hope you understa-"

I stopped as Iggy put a finger up to my lips, then his hand touched my face, it went down my neck to my shoulder, going down my arm. I was frozen, chills were all over my body.

His hand finally got down to my waist and he pulled me closer.

Before I knew it, I was kissing Iggy. In real life.


	4. The one where they find out!

**A/N: Sorry about last night guys! I was reeeeally tired. After chappie 3 was posted and I knew that it showed up, I went to bed. Well here's chappie 4.**

**Oooo! Iggy POV! **

**Disclaimer: I own James Patty but not James Patterson or Maximum Ride… **

**Iggy POV.**

When it was time to go to sleep I took first watch. Ever since I kissed Nudge, something went on. Like what she said, a light or a switch or fuse. I wondered what would happen tomorrow. Would there be an "us" now?

I heard a twig snap and all my senses went on high alert.

_I'm sorry Ig…I TOLD GAZZY! _My jaw dropped. Angel told the Gasman my thoughts?!

"Oh Iggy, I LOVE YOU SoOoO MUCH!" Gazzy sounded just like Nudge when he used his mimic power.

"What the _hell_! You're gonna wake up the flock!" I whispered, as Gazzy started to belly dance. But when Gazzy danced, you have to laugh! Soon, all the flock was up and laughing as Gazzy and Max tried to "out dance" each other. (Angel kept sending me mental pictures)

It was fun, but then everyone was staring at me and Nudge.

"What?" Nudge asked, as Angel marveled at her.

_Angel, you didn't! _I thought to Angel, realizing what happen. Angel didn't think back, she just burst out laughing with the rest of the flock.

I just stared at Nudge…sigh sightless stared at her.

Then the flock parted, Angel and Max went to Nudge and Fang and Gazzy came to me.

"Figgy's got a lady!" Fang said, lightly punching my arm.

"A little lady!" Gazzy exclaimed and rolled over laughing.

**Nudge POV.**

Max and Angel came up to me and started asking a bunch of questions.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked

"I uh…I-I…I don't know!" I exclaimed.

"Why not the Gasman?" Angel asked

"Because he's three years younger than me and all…" I said, wringing my hands.

"But Iggy's three years ooolder!" She whined "Why not hiiim?" She was so annoying when she whined!

"Because!" I exclaimed. "I don't like the Gasman in that way! I like IGGY in that way!" I shouted at Angel and stormed away. I saw Gazzy explaining a confused Iggy what happen.

I just kept walking farther and farther into the forest until I got to this weird tree.

It was all deformed and I was so freaking angry…I started punching the tree.

As hard as I could as my knuckles started to bleed, and I didn't even know why.

_Because you're mad at me. _Angel thought to me. But because she whined I was making my knuckles all bloody and beating this poor tree? I stopped when I heard a twig snap behind me. I was as surprised as could be when I saw Fang coming through the trees.

I just simply turned back around and started punching the tree again. But, surprise again, Fang grabbed my arm. I looked up at him with the meanest face I could make, but it all washed away when I looked at his face.

This was the first time I had ever seen in my life, Fang looked mad.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" He said bringing my hand up to his face. Blood was dripping down my arm and when Fang looked at my hand, I felt kinda embarrassed.

So, naturally I squirmed and struggled against his grip…but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go!" I cried and he did. But I fell back and hit my head on the weird tree.

_Good shot, tree. _I said in my mind

Then I went to get up, but fell down.

"Good job, Fang! Now I can't move!" I tried to venom in my voice, but it didn't work.

The side of Fang's mouth quirked and I busted up laughing.

Fang picked me up and Iggy bandaged my knuckles. I waited until he was done and said thanks.

Then, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and he smiled. We were all just talking when I looked down at my watch. I almost fell over again and cried out to everyone,

"It's four o'clock in the morning!" And everyone laughed again.

**A/N: So was this one good? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! lol…the title is also a title of a "Friends" episode…**


	5. No problem

**A/N Hey! Im SOOO SORRY that its SOOO freaking late but school has been giving us huge assignments and projects, but I don't give a crap. So yeah…lol heres chappie 5!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…James owns everything.**

**Max POV.**

I woke up the next morning around 6:00 am. I got up and tapped Iggy's hand twice, telling him he could go to bed. I just kinda stood there for about 3 hours until I heard some rustling around. I looked over at the flock…no one was moving. Now I was on high alert.

"Everyone up!" I yelled. Everyone jumped up. And in seconds we were fighting a bunch of erasers. I was fighting only one, I kicked him in the nose and heard a sick "crack!" and he instantly blacked out. I took this as a chance to look around.

Iggy was above us dropping bombs, I looked over at Angel and she was making erasers drop dead everywhere, as usual. Gazzy farted and one passed out, I laughed, Nudge was fighting five at all the same time and Fang was fighting about seven.

Then one swung a punch at my face, I dodged it. But, when it was in my face, it looked like a kids hand…not an eraser's hand or like an un-morphed eraser…a kid. I turned to see, it was Omega.

"Long time no smell." He said smiling. Yeah, that hurt reeeal bad.

"What are you? Five?" I snarled at him.

He suddenly got extremely mad and started punching around him spastically. I laughed as an eraser yelped when Omega hit him right in the shoulder blade. I made a roundhouse kick to his head and he howled and clutched his head.

Then, he started to roll on the floor like a baby would if it was bored. _Is this guy a psychopath? _I thought. _**No Max, you triggered his own kind of brain attack. **__He has brain attacks too? __**Yep.**_ I stared into space for a moment, and then I heard someone behind me. I turned around to punch, but it was Fang.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I looked around, it was already over. I nodded to him and said,

"Report!"

"Few scratches but I'll be fine." Gazzy said.

"Perfectly fine!" Angel said with a cute tone.

"Fine." Iggy said.

I heard some rustling and the rustling moaned and said "Ow"

"Nudge?" I called out

"Help!" She cried and I saw her sitting in the corner with blood here and there. Her eyes were wide and checking herself out.

I hurried over there…I was the first to get to her but Iggy was a close second.

"Are you ok? What hurts? Is this bleeding? Are you feeling weak?" I started asking her more questions than she usually did when I had a brain attack.

"My arm hurts really bad." She said…suppressing a sob as tears filled her eyes.

"Can you wiggle your fingers?" Iggy asked. She wiggled her fingers.

"Ok…can you lift your arm up?"

"No." Iggy carefully lifted up her arm and she hissed in a breath.

"Yeah, it's broke." Nudge's eyes widened until they couldn't widen anymore.

"Crap…" I said and squeezed her hand as Iggy wrapped her arm.

**Iggy POV.**

We started flying towards some big hotel, since Nudge was hurt we had to go to a hotel.

When we got to our rooms, Max let me share a room with Nudge. So I went into our room and set her down on her bed. I kissed her lightly on the lips and she instantly kissed back. We broke apart after two seconds.

"I knew you were awake." I said, smiling at her.

"But your blind!" She shouted and I laughed.

"So…I can hear your breathing."

"What happens to my breathing? Do I stop breathing when I sleep?" She had fake worry in her voice.

"Nah, it just slows…" She laughed and sat on my bed with me.

"So, you talk Max into us having our own room together?" She said

"Nope. She was sweet enough to let us have it without me saying a _word."_ She gasped and said,

"Max? Sweet?" We both started cracking up, especially when Max yelled "I heard that!" Then, when we stopped laughing and just started sitting there in silence, I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers.

I could tell she was shocked because she kinda jumped when I grabbed her hand. But she gained back her composure. Then I leaned in to kiss her and we kissed. Her lips were so soft. I scooted up a bit because my bed was so freaking small and just kissed her.

"What're you doin'?!" Max said blasting into our door. At that point…I fell off the bed. We all laughed and soon it was time to go to bed. I laid on my bed and Nudge flopped onto hers and then there was silence.

"Ig?" Nudge said

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I smiled

"No problem."


	6. Ok

**A/N Thanks EVERYONE who reviewed…lol so here's chappie 6!**

**Disclaimer: Mentalman…Gentleman…lol I don't own MR**

**Fang POV.**

_I love you Max, I love you, I love you. _I thought, looking into the bathroom mirror. I clenched and un-clenched my hands. I had to tell Max. Today was the day, I wasn't going to be Mr. No Emotion and just let all my feelings out to her.

I looked at the bathroom door, she was taking a shower.

_When she comes out, just sit her down and tell her. That's all you have to do._

I was shaking…since when am _I _this _emotional??_

_Holy crap. _I thought

Then Max stepped out of the bathroom.

"Uhh, Max? I need to talk with you."

"Yeah?" She said, flashing me one of her gorgeous smiles.

"I, uh, I lov-"There was a humming sound outside.

"Not more ERASERS!" She said, punching the wall, making a hole.

"Oops…"

She was right…erasers were swarming around the building.

"Everyone in the middle room!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs. I almost felt like covering my ears. Her voice was _really_ loud.

Angel and Gazzy ran in right before Nudge and Iggy. Then, about 50 erasers came busting through the window. 20 more came from Angel and the Gasman's room and a bunch more came from Iggy and Nudge's room.

We all started fighting. I kept a close eye on Max, making sure no eraser even _touched _her.

**Max POV.**

Erasers were everywhere. I kept a close eye on Nudge, making sure she didn't get hurt anymore.

I was fighting about ten at the same time. They formed a circle around me and punched, kicked and scratched all around them. I knocked the whole ten out, but then one came right in front of me and scratched me in the face _hard_ and I fell over.

I expected it to come over to me and rip my throat out. But instead, all hell broke loose.

I opened my eyes and Fang was beating the easer who scratched me, to a pulp. He kicked him in the face several times and then he pushed his face into the carpet and stepped on his back. He pulled its arm behind it and pulled hard and I heard that sick 'click' and the eraser blacked out. He did the other arm even though the eraser was out cold.

He held his hand **(A/N lots of H's…lol sorry) **out for me, and before I could take it an eraser came up behind Fang and hit him in the head. Fang was also out cold. I looked around, there were still a lot of erasers and all the flock was out, so I guessed it was time to give up…

**Iggy POV.**

I woke up in a cold, small cage. _Oh shit. We're in the school._

I got up and felt around me. I smelt that sick antiseptic-y smell. I felt like I was gonna puke.

"Hello? Anyone from the flock?" I whisper-yelled.

"Iggy?" The Gasman called out, sounding scared as ever.

"Gaz! Hey! Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm ok. Are you?" I smiled as he tried to sound tough…for an 8-year-old he _was_ freaking tough.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You still got the miniature 87?" Duh, a small bomb that could help us get out of cages. I heard some rustling and then he said.

"Got it."

Soon I heard an explosion and Gazzy came and opened my cage. We ran through a couple of doors until we heard lots of commotion and went through that door and Gazzy whispered,

"Fang."

I ran over to the commotion and grabbed a white coats arm and flipped him around. He stuck me with a needle before I sent him hurtling to the ground. I yanked it out and fell to the ground.

My eyelids felt soo heavy. I fell _asleep._

**Fang POV.**

I watched as Iggy flopped down and fell asleep.

"What the hell did you put in him!?" I yelled and pulled the white coat up by his collar.

"Just a simple anesthetic!" He said, trying to wriggle his way out of my grip.

I punched him right in his face and he was out cold.

"Gasman, did you see anyone else?"

"No!" He said, tears filled his eyes as he looked at Iggy.

"What's wrong with him?" I walked over to him and kneeled to his height, holding his shoulders.

"It's ok, Gazzy, Iggy's asleep. Now we need to help him up and go find the girls, ok?"

He nodded and I got on one side of Iggy and the Gasman got on his other side and we half carried half dragged him through the hall.

We turned one hallway and the girls were there, getting ready to turn our way.

"Iggy!?" Nudge yelled running over to us.

"Are you guys ok? I mean, Iggy's not, but are you? Someone stuck me with a needle right here but it was just a needle and not a syringe and it hurt reeeal bad!"

"You guys ok?" Max asked

"Yeah…Iggy just got stuck with an anesthetic." I said. Holding up Iggy's arm where the white coat stuck him.

"Ok, well let's get out of here!" Max said, punching out a window.

"What?" Iggy said getting up off the floor.

After Nudge explained everything to Iggy, everyone unfurled their wings and sprang out into the desert. Everyone except me and Max.

"Max I've been trying to tell you something, but we've always gotten interrupted…so here we go." She looked at me in surprise.

"I love you." I said, and her mouth stood open.

"Oh, I-I Fang…umm." She blushed furiously and I got a little excited inside, not showing it of course.

"I don't know what to say…"

"How about…me too, or I love you also, Fang."

She blushed even more and said

"Ok." I looked at her in amazement…she loved me?

"Hello? Are you guys waiting for white coats or erasers to come out and grab you?"

Gazzy asked and Max blushed, again.

"Coming!" She said as she flew out the window. I followed her.

This just might be the most awkward fly I've ever had with her.

**A/N I hope you guys don't think Fax was rushed! Hope you liked this one! REVIEW! Review like the wind! Lol. **


	7. Not my idea of a First Kiss

**A/N HELLO! ME UPDATE, YOU REVIEW. lol…anyways…I put FAX in this chappie…I know its pretty much rushed but I've got some ideas when they are the least bit comfortable with each other!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride 1, 2 or 3…I do own maximum ride 4 tho.**

**Max POV.**

_Fang loves me? _I took first watch…even though I knew that Fang wouldn't be asleep until I was. So I just sat there and wished Fang could read minds so that we could talk without waking the flock.

_**Young love...**_

_Shut up voice…I don't have time to listen to your E-card sayings._

_**That's no way to talk to your father.**_

I froze. Then, if I was in a cartoon, steam would be coming out of my ears.

_THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO MY FATHER?! A FATHER IS SOMEONE WHO TUCKS YOU IN AT NIGHT, A FATHER IS SOMEONE WHO READS YOU STORIES AND GETS TEARY-EYED ON YOUR FIRST DAY TO SCHOOL! I HAVE NO FATHER!_

I was breathing heavily, and I noticed Angel and Fang were looking at me with somewhat concern.

"Ow…" Angel said, holding her head. **(A/N LOL that rhymes…said, head, said, head.)**

"Sorry." I said. She nodded and smiled, then she drifted back to sleep.

"What was that?" Fang asked, making this a good enough reason to get up and stop 'sleeping'.

"Yelling at Jeb." I said, not even looking at him.

"Fang?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah"

"Is there an 'us'?" He looked at me, looking a bit shocked.

"I, um, do you think there's an 'us'?" I looked into his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. I could look at them all day.

"I, uh, I think so…" We looked at each other for couple of seconds and then I shivered. It was getting pretty cold. Soon, we could only go to hotels or we'd freeze to death.

Fang took off his hoodie and gave it to me. I happily slipped it on and snuggled with it. I loved his smell. He always smelled like his coconut shampoo. I loved it.

We just sat there in silence. We would exchange a few words every now and then. Then, I saw Fang shiver out of the corner of my eye. I started to slip the hoodie off, but Fang simply pulled it down and said,

"I'm fine."

"No your not, I saw you shiver!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, you're not taking that off." He said, looking at me sternly.

Then, I snuggled _against _him, not on him, just _against._ He looked at me a bit shocked, but he gained his composure back and let me sit close to him.

**Fang POV.**

Max was snuggled up against me. Oh. My. God.

I could smell her hair. I loved her hair. It smelled like strawberries. I. Absolutely. Love. It.

I forced myself not to run my fingers through it.

"Max, go to sleep." I said, looking at here sternly.

"No. It's my watch, Fang. So I'm not going to sleep." She said it soo simply, but I knew for a fact that there was a fight about to begin.

"Well, I'm taking over your watch."

"No, Fang, you're not. I'm not even tired!" I flew up into the air, far enough so that the flock couldn't hear us, but we could still see them, and she followed.

"I can tell that you are _exhausted, _Max!" I yelled. I had to yell for her to hear me, we were far apart so, if the fight got really heated then we wouldn't start pushing each other around. I wasn't like extremely mad or anything.

"I can care for myself, thank you, dad." She was good at putting venom in here voice.

"I know…why are you getting soo heated? Mad? Whatever, just be calm."

"What the hell? You're making it look like I'm some crazy freak…at least I'm not you. Bottling up my emotions like some emo, self-centered brat!" Ow…

I went flying over to her and got right in her face.

"Why are you trying to hurt me?" I asked.

"Because you just won't get off my back!" She said, looking a little hurt.

I looked deep into her eyes and said,

"Max, I love you, the most in the world and I'm just trying to look out for you. I've never had feelings like this and it's just weird for me. I've got to say though…that last comment _hurt_."

I watched as she searched my eyes and looked a bit dumbstruck. Then, she started laughing as hard as she possibly could.

I looked at her questioningly and she laughed,

"Our…our first fight!" She looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks, and I started busting up laughing right next to her.

We landed down on the ground and sat next to each other.

I looked deeply into her eyes again and she didn't turn away and blush this time. That's good…

I finally leaned over to her and kissed her. We had kissed two times before this but this time was different. This time, she kissed back.

**Max POV.**

Fang leaned over and kissed me. Right now, all I could feel was Fang's lips touching mine. He ran hit tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it to him and our kiss deepened.

We kissed and kissed, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. My hands…one hand in his hair and the other on the ground, making sure I didn't fall.

Then, a twig snapped and a huge blow was impacted on my shoulder.

"Everyone up!" I yelled. Then I noticed that the hit made my shoulder dislocate.

I felt hot tears swim in my eyes, I looked over at Fang and he came close to me.

He hugged me and some how got it to re-locate. I thanked him and we went to fighting erasers.

That was not what I was expecting as our 'first kiss'.

**A/N I hope no one thinks that's TOO rushed…GAH! Lol I still hope ya liked it!**


	8. What the hell?

**A/N Sorry it's late…I'm goin camping with my class so I had to pack… here's the next chappie. OoOoO Cliffie!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never tell!**

**Max POV.**

I kicked an eraser in the face about five times until he blacked out. I took on another. _Jeez! You're bigger than an elephant! _I said in my mind, making Angel giggle.

I looked around to see Fang. He glanced at me and sent a tiny smile. I smiled back at him and punched an eraser.

"Ow! Holy sh-crap!" I said, holding my wrist to my stomach. When I punched the eraser, I heard a 'crack' and I thought I broke the erasers skull…but no…I think I broke my wrist!

_Jeb?_

_**Max?**_

_Is my wrist…broken?_

He was silent. God, I can't get two words out of him! I looked at Fang, he was still on the same eraser since I had looked at him last.

He looked over at me and saw that I was holding my wrist. He flew over to me and took my wrist. I hissed in a breath as he examined it.

Angel finished about seven more erasers, Gazzy had been knocked out and on the ground. Nudge was helping Iggy fly down on the _ground_, not trees.

"Iggy!" Fang called.

"Yo!" Iggy said, flying over with a big grin on his face. Probably kissed Nudge before he left…

"I think Max's Wrist is sprained or something." Iggy stared into space, wide eyed and then he said,

"Hand me her wrist." I closed my eyes tight and clenched my other hand in a tight ball. Iggy was moving my hand up and down, putting pressure on my wrist. He moved it diagonal and up and I cried out from the pain.

"Just a sprain." He said, sighing in relief. I sighed in relief too.

"Ig, what would we do without you?" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You'd probably all be dead." He said, getting a sling out. I flicked him in the ear and he turned back and smiled.

"I have the power!" He yelled and flicked my head. My hands immediately flung to my head and I fell as my head burst into pain.

**Iggy POV.**

Max screamed.

_Did I do that? _I thought. _No Ig! She's having a brain attack! _Angel said through my mind. She flashed me a picture of Max holding her head, on the ground and Fang trying to help her.

I bent down, feeling the ground frantically. I was trying to find Max so I could help her.

Angel sent me picture after picture, showing me where I was and what I was doing. I finally got to Max and Fang. I placed a hand on Max.

_Oops… _I thought. Angel showed me another picture of what I was doing…my hand was accidentally on Max's breast.

Angel started to laugh but stopped when Max screamed in pain and passed out.

_Is she ok? _Angel asked worriedly

_She's fine…it's ok. _I said, quickly taking my hand off of Max's…eh…chest.

Fang told me that he would carry Max and that we needed to leave, now.

So I unfurled my wings and everyone did the same.

We were flying through the air when I noticed something. Nudge was being extra quiet and was staying so close to me that our wings touched every time we flapped down. I wondered why she was so anxious.

**Fang POV.**

I kissed Max, wishing she were awake so our kiss could have deepened. I watched her as she slept. She was so beautiful when she was calm and relaxed. Every once and awhile she would move around and say something.

I would strain my ears on her to try to hear her, but all I got was: A, no, it's got to, fine and loved. I was stumped. I just flew, looking down every now and then making sure she was ok.

Suddenly she started to whimper and cry. I tried to wake her up, but she fought with me.

"Angel! Read Max's mind!" I yelled to Angel.

"Ok." She came right next to me and looked into space for a couple of seconds.

I just looked at Max, fidgeting and tears running down her cheeks. Then, out of nowhere, she started screaming bloody murder.

And it wasn't just her, I looked _down _at Angel. She was losing altitude as she screamed a high, shrill scream.

What the _hell_ is going on?

**A/N My first cliffie!! YAY! Lol well I hope ya liked this one…Ill BE AT CAMP FOR 3 DAYS! SOOOO VERY SORRY! Review review!**


	9. Great Hotel You're Staying At

**A/N: Im soooooo sorry about that….I got home from camp and then my friend invited me to go to the mall and we fooled around too much so we got kicked out….so THEN my mom grounded me for THAT! I swear…any ways Im back online! sooo sorry for leaving you so long with a huge cliffie! HERES CHAPPIE 9!**

**Angel POV.**

I woke up in Iggy's arms. All I could remember was reading Max's mind…she thought Fang was an eraser la de da de da…and we were fighting erasers. Then, oh, then an eraser got a weird look on his face and…

I screamed at the top of my lungs. Iggy almost dropped me from the sudden noise.

"Angel. Angel! Stop freaking screaming!" Iggy said in my ear. I stopped instantly, looking around to see where we were. We were above some ocean and I couldn't see anything else except water.

"Where are we?" I asked Iggy.

"I have no idea…ask Fang." He threw me into the air and I unfurled m wings and floated over to Fang. Max always said that it looked like I floated instead of flew.

_Fang? Where are we? _I asked him using my mind powers…not wanting to see Max in her state of condition. I love reading the dictionary…

_Above an ocean._

_I know that! Where ARE we?_

_Ummmm... _I scowled…well as much a six-year-old can scowl. He didn't know where we WERE?

_Fang!?_

_Ok, I have no idea where we are. But we usually don't, so be calm._

I frowned and flew higher so I could be next to Nudge and talk to her for awhile.

Well, at least until I couldn't stand hearing her rant on about ham and Iggy or whatever else she likes…

I flew up to her.

"Hi Nudge!" I exclaimed, smiling a sweet smile. She merely looked at me and said,

"I'm tired, go talk to Gazzy or something." I noticed the dark bags under her eyes and the weak strokes of her wings. So I just flew up to Gaz I talked to him.

**Fang POV.**

I flew through the air, watching Max's every move…hugging her closer to my chest when she shivered.

"Ok guys! I need a hotel search!" Everyone put a hand in the air, all of them finding the same hotel. We landed and casually walked inside.

"Three rooms." I told the guy behind the counter. He gave me three keys as he slid the card and looked at Max worriedly.

"She's just sleeping." I said, venom dripping from my voice. I took the flock in the elevator.

_Damn, I hate these things._

_LANGUAGE! _Angel yelled into my mind, giggling.

_I'm 14 and I did it in my MIND. So get out of here. _

_Sooo SORRY! _She said, sarcasm tinting her voice.

I looked at her and gave her a don't-even look. She smiled, of course, angelically.

When we got to our rooms I set Max on our bed and kissed her forehead. I sat on the bed for awhile until I decided to take a shower.

I looked at a sleeping Max one more time before I closed the bathroom door, hoping she wouldn't wake up before I came out and freak out.

**Max POV.**

I heard a door close and I woke up. My head was pounding, I felt like throwing up. I ran into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

"Max? Max!" Fang peeked from around the shower curtain. "Are you ok? Oh crap, did you jus-"

"I'm fine Fang, I just felt a little woozy." I said getting up, just to fall back down from dizziness.

"You're not fine. You need my help…" He said. And it looked like he was about to step out of the _shower_!

"No, no I'm _fine_. I'm a big girl Fang, just please stay in the shower." I said using my hand as a blinder. He watched as I got up again and used the sink to support me and I casually walked out.

But as soon as I got out I collapsed on the floor. Why am I soo dizzy?

_**Oh, Max…**_

_Jeb?_

_**Max?**_

_OK, TELL ME WHY I'M DIZZY! PLEEASE!_

_**-Sigh- The stuff that you're breathing can't be good for you or the flock.**_

I stared into space…'stuff'?

_What do you mean stuff?_

_**Great hotel you're staying at…**_

I merely got up on the bed and lay down.

After thinking awhile, Fang came out of the shower and Iggy came in to start breakfast.

Iggy looked paler than ever and when the rest of the flock came in, they didn't look any better than he did.

Well, duh, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.

"We're getting out of here!" I announced.

Immediately after I said that, Angel dropped out of her chair onto the floor.

"Angel? Where'd you go?" Nudge said, plopping out of her chair and crawling over to Angel.

I looked over at Fang. He looked like he was going to throw up. His hand wiped sweat off of his fore head. We had to get outta here fast, something is poisoning my Flock.

**A/N: HAHAHA! Another cliffie…and you still don't know what happened in Max's dream…how sad…lol**

**REVIEW TIME! DO YOU SEE THE Butto**_**n**_**? PRESS IT! IT'S A NICE LIL BUTTON!**


	10. So how big is it?

**A/N I HAVE UPDATED!!! MUHAHAHAHA! Well…here's chappie 10!!!!**

**OH, and I really think I can make a funny Nudgey POV…hmmmmm. Oh and sorry is sooo short!!**

**Fang POV.**

I bent down and picked up Angel, feeling like I'd fall over as soon as I got to the floor.

I stepped over Nudge, who was rolling on the ground and sang,

"Fang is teaching Angel how to fly fly fly! Fly fly fly!" I lightly kicked her in her stomach and she moaned and rolled onto her stomach.

I laid Angel on mine and Max's bed, and sat next to her. My vision blurred and I got dizzy. I held onto the bedside table to keep me from falling down.

_Fang…get a hold of yourself. _I told myself. _The flock needs you…look at Max, she can't' even come over to help Angel._

I looked at Max. She was pale and trying to walk, but whenever she leaned away from the wall she almost fell over.

I shook my head and ran over to the bathroom and splashed ice cold water on my face.

When I came out, Iggy came to his senses and got up and was putting a rag on Angel's forehead.

"Max, we need to get out of here." I whispered into Max's ear. She looked up at me and gave me a look that said 'I-know'.

"I've been talking to Jeb…" Oh god… "He said its some rats' disease and like they made us sick or like…" She looked into space and looked back at me.

"He said we have to get out of here _**now**_."

I nodded and didn't think twice. I shouted out orders to Iggy and took Max into the bathroom and put handfuls of cold water on her neck and head.

**Iggy POV.**

I grabbed Nudge by her collar, feeling really bad that I had to do this but…

"Snap the hell out of it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and slapped Nudge with the wet cloth.

"Ow! Stupid Igs! Yo so not cool! I mean Yo myself and I are's so cool I could shoot a gun…I think." She tapped her chin and went to speak again but took her face into my hands and kissed her.

We kissed for like two minutes…I think she can talk soo much cause she gets more air than us or something, because I was ready to explode.

I felt around and found a roll of ductape, feeling guilty as ever, but I separated us and ductaped her arms to her body, then I lifted her hair and ductaped her mouth all around her head.

"Herphmif! Murgen shnee! Loog sen igerr den!" She flopped around the couch and then I ran into the bathroom. (Gazzy was moving around, I could hear him, but I had no idea what was happening with him)

"You guys!" I shouted, busting into the room. Then, someone slammed into the wall and Max said,

"Fang, jeezum, don't do that there's kids around." Yeah…wonder what was going on in _this_ bathroom…I bet the mirror is steamed.

"You…and you-"I looked blindly of course to all directions that they might be.

"But…you were like…and she, she was…what? Never mind…I'll deal with you two when we get home and when were all not dead!"

We got everything and everyone and we flew out of a window…well not after telling everyone in the whole hotel…-cough-.

**Nudge POV.**

Oh. My. God! This is likes…the bestest I've ever felt in my whole entires lifes!

"Hey Igs?" I asked my Igykinz…I'm gonna start calling him that!

"Yes Nudge?" He looked soooooo cute when he was annoyed! Wait…

"Do you lOoOove me?"

"Yeah."

"Do you gots a six-pack?"

"Uhhhh…yeah…but you need to know that because why?"

"I'm just imagining you without any cloths on is all." He blushed so much that he turned the color of his hair. I ran my fingers through his hair and he looked down at me and kissed me on my fore head.

"Anyways… so how big is your…ya know…thing?"

**A/N Lol…I couldn't resist! REVIEW NOW OR ILL CUT MY HEAD OFF WIT A TOOTHBRUSH!**


	11. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry everyone….I've been swamped as usually. But schools on again and now I have a boyfriend! Woo hoo! Lol….and also, Im starting a new fan fic! So Im not gonna be updating that much but ill still update A LOT! Lol, does that make sense??? Idk…anyways.**

**My readers! And FAXNESS LOVERS! Im making a cute new fan fic about **

**Max + Fang so if you absolutely LOVE the FAXFAX FAXNESS then you must come read it! And if you've read something similar on firefly's page, don't worry she gave me her permission! ****I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**XxFangsGirlxX**


	12. All the sneezing

**A/N Im baaack! Here the next CHAPPIE!**

**SUPER BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**Eh…not that big, but Im going to get someone to do a BLOG CHECK! And you must tell me who you want doing the blog check and you must tell me that you want to be in it! SOOOOO DO THAT! OK???? OK!**

**Fang POV.**

We flew until we were all waaay tired. I laid the Gasman on the ground. We wouldn't be staying at hotels for awhile. Iggy checked everyone out and we weren't permanently damaged.

I went over to Max and lay next to her. She shivered and I gave her my hoodie. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she slipped it on and snuggled with it.

She sneezed and I cuddled up by her.

"Faaaaang! I sneezed! That doesn't mean you're supposed to come breath in all the germs!" I snickered and helped her up.

"Let's go on a walk." I said, entwining our fingers. She blushed and put her head on my shoulder.

**Nudge POV.**

After all that happened…I've been feeling a little dizzy. Ig said that it would pass…I sure hope it goes soon because I could puke right now.

I ran up behind Iggy and put my hands over his eyes… (Like that matters) and said,

"Guess who?" He grabbed my hands and spun me around in front of him and kissed me. His lips moving with mine as we kissed.

I broke us apart and breathed like eight deep breaths and then I kissed him once more on the lips and then we just kinda sat there staring at each other.

He wanted to kiss a lot today. Cause, before I knew it, we were kissing again.

"Oh Iggy I lOoOove you!! I love you mooore!" I heard Gazzy say with his mimic power.

I felt my face get hot as I looked around to see Gaz, Angel, Max and Fang.

"Oh, fuck." Iggy said.

"LANGUAGE!" Max said, looking mad. I raised my eyebrow and looked back to Iggy.

"Let's take a walk." I said, grabbing his hand and going through the trail Fang and Max went through.

**Max POV.**

Fang leaned against a tree and grabbed me. He spun me around and kissed me. He broke us apart and I laid my head on his chest.

I looked up at him. He was watching the Gasman and Angel play tag. I noted that he got really still when he _knew_ I was watching him.

His fabulous chocolate brown eyes looked down at me. I leaned up to give him a kiss but he quickly turned away.

I started feeling a little disappointed until he sneezed. I cuddled up to him.

"Maaaaax!" He whined "I sneezed! That doesn't mean you're supposed to come breath in all the germs!"

"Ha, ha. Very funny." I flicked him in the ear and sat next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

There was a moments silence as we watched the kids. Then Gazzy and Angel stopped and they both sneezed at the same time.

Me and Fang both started cracking up.

"What is with all the freaking _sneezing?"_ Iggy said, holding a red nosed Nudge close.

"I mean, I thought Nudge was gonna die! Like fifteen sneezes, one after another."

I laughed as Iggy made a wildly scared face when Nudge sneezed again.

"It's cold! Im sure everyone will sneeze." I said. And as soon as I was done, guess what? I sneezed. Fang hurried over to me and we started laughing.

Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me…then he broke us apart to sneeze.

All the flock laughed. Then I told Iggy about the thing with Gazzy and Angel and he immediately went over and kissed Nudge.

"What was that all about?" Fang asked Iggy as he made his way back to us.

"Well, if you guys are gonna get sick then I want to get it **now** so I can be miserable and eat chicken soup all day with my sick, loving brothers and sisters instead of being miserable while all my loving brothers and sisters go to the beach, leaving me alone…and miserable." I looked over at Fang with wide eyes, but Fang was holding in laughter.

"You've been hanging around Nudge_ way_ too much." Fang finished his sentence and laughed, I laughed with him.

We all laughed, then I closed my eyes and felt a huge blow to my head.

Warm liquid trickled down the side of my face and I heard a few high shrill screams and someone sneezed.

**A/N HAHAHA! Evil cliffie! DUN DUn Dun dun! Review! I STILL HAVE THAT TOOOOOTHBRUSH!**


	13. Black Mask Ride

**A/N: ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE! Sorry is soooooo short!!!**

**Max POV.**

I woke up on a chair, in some weird bubble thing. I tried to get up but my wrists and ankles were chained to the chair.

I couldn't see a thing. A cover was over my bubble, so I had to call out.

"Hello, Can anyone hear me?" I whispered "Can anyone hear me? It's Max."

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice faintly.

"Fang!" I shouted. Suddenly, the cover was flung open and I saw half the flock opposite of me and the rest on either side of me.

Fang, Nudge and Iggy were on one side and Gazzy me and Angel were on the other.

There were whitecoats here and there but they were mostly around these six switches and a big container that I could fit in.

"_REPORT_!" I screamed as loud as I could, making all the whitecoats jump and Angel cover her ears.

"Besides becoming deaf, I'm fine." Iggy said

"Fine." Gazzy.

"Great." Angel.

"Just peachy." Nudge growled, glaring at a whitecoat.

I looked at Fang. He shrugged his shoulders and said,

"You already know what I'm gonna say."

"Okay! Start the cloning process!" A whitecoat yelled. Another whitecoat put his hand on switch number one. I looked on top of everyone's bubble who was opposite of me.

Fang was switch number one. He flipped the switch and the chains tightened on his wrists until they drew blood, and then the chains sucked the blood up. That. Was. Disgusting.

Then I heard a weird sound and looked over to see another Fang in the big container!

They did _not_ just clone my boyfriend!

I could _not_ take this any longer. I wasn't just gonna sit there and watch my flock being cloned! And I wasn't gonna let them even do it to two flock members!

But neither was Fang. Before I knew it, Fang broke out of his bubble and was pounding on Iggy's bubble.

Iggy was out and got Nudge, Fang helped me and Gaz out and I got Angel out.

I looked over to see all the whitecoats and the Fang 2 asleep.

"You're awesome Angel!" I said, hugging her. "Okay, let's get outta here!" We turned a few corners, went through some doors…god…where can you find a window in this damn place?!

Then, there was something flying toward us. It was a little girl, with blonde hair, a little black mask on…and wings. There were a bunch of whitecoats behind her.

**Fang POV.**

"Hey! Follow me! C'mon! They're coming!" A little girl said, flying over us.

"Can we trust her?" I whispered in Max's ear.

"Yeah…I have this weird feeling we can…Follow her!" We all opened our wings and flew after her.

We soon stopped at a window. She punched it out and she flew out following the rest of the flock.

"Go Max." I said, nudging her towards the window.

"Ladies first, Fangy." I scowled at her.

"Okay, let's do it the hard way then." I picked her up and flew out the window.

"Faaaaaaang!" I smiled at her and flew over to the flock.

"Who are you?" Max said when we got back to the Flock.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sage…well, they called me 'safe' in the school." The little girl said. She was around 11 or 12.

"Angel…" Max said

"She's not working for the school, she just escaped." Angel said, focusing on Sage.

"Well, Max, I've got quite a surprise for you." She said, tugging at her mask.

"What?" Max said, grabbing my hand. The girl took off her mask and guess what? She looked A LOT like Max.

"I'm you're sister."

**A/N Woot! New charrie! SAY HEWWO TO 'SAFE' SAGE RIDE. REVIEW!!!**


	14. I'm stumped

**A/N Sorry its been sooo long since I updated….lots of stuff has happened! Anywayz… heres the new chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR.**

**Claimer: I do own sage and the plotty**

**Max POV.**

I looked from Fang to Sage.

_Jeb…is she telling the truth?_

"She is Max." Angel said, obviously reading my mind.

And before I knew it, my little sister was opening her wings and flying back to the school!

"C'mon guys." I said, unfurling my wings and flying over to Sage.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing her foot and spinning her so that we were face to face.

"My Flock is still in the school, we need to get them!" She started flying again.

_Another flock??_

_Angel_

_Yes Max?_

_Tell everyone._

_Umm…okay._

"Sage! Wait, we'll help you!" She stopped and turned back.

"Okay."

**Fang POV.**

_There's another Flock, we need to help Sage get her Flock._

Angel said into my head. Another Flock? How many are they gonna make?

"Okay! We need to get Sage's Flock back! Let's go!" Max just kinda told us we needed to get her flock back…no plan.

We ran back into the school like maniacs and a nice (and the best part about it, small) welcoming committee greeted us.

I just ran through a bunch of the erasers and then didn't even run after me. So I started kicking eraser butt from behind…and soon they were all out.

We followed Sage into a darkish room and found a bunch of cages.

"Sage!" I heard a little, weak voice yell and a tiny hand grabbed Sage's pants leg.

"Its ok honey, were gonna get you out, okay." Sage looked around at us and no one said a word so she started tugging helplessly at the small bars on the little boy's cage.

"Here." I said, grabbing the bars and pulling them so hard that they snapped off.

The little boy pulled Sage into a hug and she picked him up.

**Sage POV.**

"Anyone from the Flock?" I asked, letting Shark down.

"Sage?" I heard a horse voice coming from another cage.

"I've got this one." Iggy said, carefully making his way to the Light's cage.

"350-80." He said and the Gasman gave him a little microchip thing.

"Ok, back up to the end of the cage." Light pressed himself against the other side of the cage. Iggy set it on his cage, poked it and ran back.

There was an almost silent explosion and out popped Light.

We soon found them all and were headed out.

"Max." I said, coming up by my sister.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

"I just want one thing in return." She said

"What?" I asked, getting a little nervous about what she might ask.

"Information." I'm stumped.

**A/N Next chap you can meet the neeeeew flock!!! Yay!**


	15. teenage drama

**A/N helllloooo! New chap! Yay! New Flock!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I own Sage and her Flock**

**Sage POV.**

We got to a hotel and Max _finally _told me what info she wanted…all she wanted was to meet my flock.

We got four rooms and we all lined up in Max and Fang's room.

"Okay, everyone line up, youngest to oldest." Everyone shuffled around, and then Max started telling me names and ages.

"This is Angel 6. Gazzy 8. Nudge 11. Iggy 14. Fang 14 and I'm Max and I am 14."

"Okay, well this is Shark 7. Morph 8. Haily 12. Lighter 13. Chaos 13. And me, Sage, 13." There were a couple moments of silence.

"Um, well me and Fang are…um." Max looked at Fang and grabbed his hand.

"Ooh!" I said. Max nodded.

"Iggy and Nudge are a, um, couple too. Are any of you…?" I looked over to Chaos.

"Umm…me and Chaos are. Haily and Lighter are too."

**Max POV.**

I looked at Fang and then back at Sage.

"Should we get a few more rooms?" I asked Sage.

"Um, guys?" She looked over to Haily, Lighter and Chaos.

"Yeah, only one more though." Lighter said.

"So Max and Fang can have one, Me and Haily can have one, Nudge and Iggy can have one, Sage and Chaos can have one and the rest can sleep in one together."

Me and Fang went back downstairs and got another room.

I got everyone to go to bed and me and Fang laid on the bed.

"Max, go to sleep." Fang said.

"I am asleep." I said, putting my head on his chest.

He started rubbing my back and neck which made me too sleepy.

"That's no fair!" I said, yawning and letting myself fall asleep.

I woke up around three, hearing a bunch of yelling and banging.

"You jerk! You stupid jerk! I can't believe you!"

"I was just checking on them! I didn't do anything!" I heard a huge blow to the wall.

"You were like watching her you perv!"

"No I wasn't! Your over reacting!"

"Whatever! Just leave this room, go to another room."

"Haily…"

"GO!" A door slammed and there were some footsteps and another bang against the wall.

"Max…go back to sleep, I'll handle it." Fang said, getting up and putting jeans on.

"Entering Mr. Matchmaker Fangy." I said. He smirked at me and kissed me on the forehead. I let myself fall back to sleep.

**Fang POV.**

I opened the door to find Lighter leaning against the wall.

"Your lady run you out of the room?" I asked

"Yeah…just cause I was checking on Nudge and Iggy." He snapped and a small flame sat on his thumb.

"C'mon, you can get her back." I said, making a mental note to laugh really hard at the fact that that sentence just came out of my mouth.

I knocked on Haily's door and walked in with Lighter.

"Okay. What's going on with you two?" I asked Haily, as she picked up her disastrous room.

"Lighter was watching Nudge sleep! Don't you think that's weird and perverted!?"

"I wasn't watching her sleep!"

"He wasn't watching her sleep. Now get along cause I'm tired." I said, pushing Lighter towards Haily.

"I'm sorry." Lighter said, kissing her on the cheek.

"It's fine…I guess." She said. "Sorry for waking you Fang."

"it's good, just pick up this room."

"Kay…bye." Lighter closed the door.

_Jeez, teenage drama._


	16. Dakotas

**A/N SOO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! Lots of stuffs! Im back tho! Yay! Next chap**

**((Yay chageness lol))) (((Chaos sage)))**

**Disclaimer: don't own MR!!!**

**Claimer: I own Sage and her flock!**

**Fang POV**

Have I not told you how tired I am? After I got those two crazy asses to make up…they start all over again! Like twenty more times did they wake me up by hitting each other or yelling at each other!

Im exhausted today. But don't tell anyone.

I decided to check up on my blog…it's been awhile.

**FangLover509238484200398**

I didn't know that so many people loved me??

**OMG!! I finally found yur blog!111!1111!!1! Omg! Omg! I lOoOove you Fang I looooooooooooooo-**

Excuse me while I vomit…

**Meepsims**

**Hi Fang! I support you! And all the Flock! Hi Angel! Hi Gazzy! I kno you guys don't have blogs soooooo hi! Be careful all of you!**

**Meepsims!**

Nice heartfelt message.

**Derek21**

**Yo Fang. We all together man! I cant wiat 2 jon yur group!! See yall on the flip side!!!**

**Derek out!**

Nice guy…but unless he sprouts wings and proves to us that he doesn't work for the school then he's never getting into our "group".

**JennyPenny1014**

**FANG!!! Hey Fang! I'm soooooo excited for you and the Flock! I'm a leader of a group of people in my neighborhood. Were called "The Flock's Fighters!" I know it's a childish name but we are a strong team. 84 members and still recruiting!**

**Were all with you in spirit!**

**Jenny**

Impressive. I'd probably recruit if I wasn't sure there were millions of fang lovers in there.

**MAXWHATEVA202**

Wth?

**FANG COME TO MEE PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! TELL MAX I HATE HER!!! I HATE MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I'm sooo deleting that. Max haters are even worse than me lovers.

Last one…

**Cherry.Blossoms.11**

**Hey Fangy!**

(Oh god)

**JK!**

(Thank god)

**I just wanted to tell you keep it up! And you're really hot!!!!! Hehehehehehe!**

**Well…be careful.**

**Cherry.Blossom.11**

**p.s. I've got classified information…Dakotas. Go to South Dakota and you'll find the answer!!!**

I read the last sentence again. I got up and showed Max. We're outta here tomorrow!

**A/N OMG! Yay! Whatever! Sooorrryy!**


	17. Double the brain attacks

**A/N Hi! I'm not doing stuff that much anymore….but I'll still try to keep things up! Thanks for reading.**

**Claimer: I own sage her flock.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Max POV**

Fang had showed me some weird Fang-lover girl on his blog and she said to go to South Dakota.

We hadn't had _any_ kind of lead in weeks. So I took it into consideration.

"Fang…it's some girl from your blog!" I said.

"I know, but it's a lead!" He said, trying to his own version of Bambi eyes, which just made me, laugh.

"I'll go talk with Sage." I said, wanting to consult my sister before we leave the state.

"Sage…can I come in?" I asked, knocking on hers and Chaos' door.

"One minute!" She said, and I heard running around and then a door close.

"Okay." I came in and looked around.

"You know…since this is your and Chaos' room, you can do whatever…to an extent." I said, still looking around.

She blushed furiously. "I know hat!" She yelled and playfully punched me. "What do you need?"

"Okay, some girl said she had classified information on Fang's blog, and said we should go to South Dakota."

"Let's go!" She yelled, standing up from her bed and running over to her backpack.

"Uhhhh- are you sure? I mean, you think we can trust her?" She looked in space for a minute and nodded.

I guess we'll go…?

**Sage POV**

I have to pack mine and Chaos' bags, Lighter and Haily's[Since their fighting _so_ much, they can't even pack bags… **and **Shark's bag.

Me and Max packed together. Talking about how much responsibility we both have.

And South Dakota.

"What's gonna be there?" I asked, putting Shark's toothbrush in is bag.

"I don't have a clue." Max said, looking at me with a questioning look.

Soon, we had all the bags packed and were out in the air. We flown over an ocean for awhile, I loved the smell of ocean water. We had just flown, everyone silent.

Suddenly, my head felt like it was going to burst open and splatter to the ground. I heard a scream, and it wasn't mine.

**Fang POV**

I saw Sage's and Max's hands fly up to their heads at the same time.

_Double the Flock, double the Max, double the brain attacks. _I thought. Max screamed in agony and I caught her as her wings snapped shut. But Chaos wasn't that fast.

I looked behind me at the Flock and saw that Sage was _under_ everyone. She was losing altitude.

"Sage!" Chaos yelled, as he lunged down. He grabbed her and held her bridal style. He flew back up to the rest of the Flock where everyone was looking worriedly at both of them.

They had both passed out. And on top of that, it started snowing. Blizzarding if you wanted to look through my point of view. We walked into a hotel, got five rooms and headed off to bed.

South Dakota would have to wait.


	18. Oops

**A/N: Hello!!!!! New chap new chap.**

**Yay Yay Yay!**

**IDK**

**Here's new chap.**

**This chap has a bit of our cute little couple chaos/sage**

**Sage POV.**

I woke up around nine in the morning. We were in a hotel room, me and Chaos, and he was asleep.

I slid one of my legs off our bed when I felt arms around my waist, making me fall back down.

"How're you feeling?" Chaos asked me, looking a little worried.

"What happened?"

"Brain explosion." He said, laughing a little. I flicked him in the ear.

"Don't laugh!!!" I said, rubbing my head and making my lip tremble.

"Sorry." He said, and he sat up and pulled me onto his lap.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back and put one finger under my chin and kissed me.

We broke apart like 2 seconds later and I whimpered.

He rolled his eyes at me and slid me off his lap.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, getting up and getting his stuff together.

**Max POV.**

I woke up in Fang's arms, with a massive head ache.

I looked around, nine in the morning a clock said on a nearby table and I realized we were in a hotel room.

_What?_ I thought.

**Brain attacks, Max.**

Everything came rushing back to me.

"Fang?"

"Max?"

_Guess he wasn't sleeping after all._

"Where's Sage? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." He said, "You on the other hand need to rest."

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" He raised both of his eyebrows at me.

"You need to rest." He repeated.

"Uh…I'm a big girl Fang. I don't need to rest and now I have _two _Flocks to take care of." I smirked as he frowned at me.

"Max, rest." He said, positioning himself on top of me.

I widened my eyes at him.

"Fang! Get off me!" I yelled, but he didn't budge.

He got close to my ear (but he wasn't squishing me) and said,

"Nope."

_Oh god…Fang's on top of me._

I blushed when I actually realized that Fang was on _top _of me.

He saw me blushed and he looked rather embarrassed as he realized where he was at.

He got off of me and mumbled something about breakfast.

I laughed softly and got my stuff for a shower.

**Chaos POV.**

I was getting my stuff together when Sage asked me a question.

"So are you okay that were going to South Dakota?"

"Uh-yeah." I said, looking back at her, confused.

Suddenly I heard in the room next to us,

"Fang! Get off me!" I looked over at Sage with wide eyes.

She laughed at my expression and got up.

"I'm going to get some breakfast, 'Kay." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

She walked out and I got all my stuff together.

I walked into the bathroom and froze.

Max was in the bathroom…naked.

**A/N HAHAHA! I hope you liked it!!!**

**It's okay…the review button is reeeaally nice…so click it and it will like you even more! **


	19. Just too weird

**A/N Heres your new chap you sillies.**

**Disclaimer: JP own MR ****teehee**

**Claimer: I own Sage and her Flock-that-rox-my-sox.**

**Chaos POV.**

I just stood there…frozen.

And I couldn't help myself but took look at her once or twice.

_Damn my perverted 13-year-old brain._

I was afraid if I moved she would hear me and I don't know…go tell Fang and Fang like beat me to a bloody pulp?

I slowly took a step back towards the door. I turned the knob on the door but it made a 'click' sound and I froze again.

Max turned around and saw me standing there.

It was like in slow motion…she grabbed her towel and screamed bloody fucking murder!

"Max! Max!" I said, shielding my eyes "Max! I didn't see anything…important." I said the last word slightly quieter.

Then, Fang burst into the bathroom.

I looked from him to Max, Fang to Max, Fang to Max.

"What the _hell _are you doing in here?" Fang yelled, wrapping Max's towel around her.

"I-I-I uhhhh." I shielded my eyes once again. "I came to t-take a shower?"

"Just leave, 'Kay honey?" Max said, awkward-ish. I slowly stepped out of the bathroom and unshielded my eyes.

I shook my head and went to the lobby to get some food.

**Sage POV.**

"Hey babe." Chaos said, sitting next to me.

"Hey." I said, smiling at him. He looked a little weird.

"What's wrong?"

"Uhhhh I saw-." He stopped and looked at me. "Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hurry up…I want to eat and get outta here." He winked at me and grabbed a muffin.

_Guys are just too weird._

**A/N Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally short chappie.**

**And reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally dumb too.**

**BLAH**

**R&&R**


	20. FLY TO BIGG LAKE

A/N HEY

**A/N HEY! HELLO! WHATS! UP!**

**Kay heres a new chappie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR!!**

**Claimer: I own sage, chaos, lighter, Haily, morph and sharky!! Lol**

**Fang POV.**

"What the hell was that kid thinking?" I said, shaking my head.

"I-I don't know but Fang," Max said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm still naked." I instantly took my hands off her towel and looked away.

"I knew that…I was just holding your towel for you." I even felt my face start to burn. For all in mighty heaven I wanted to turn around and look at her.

I looked around for a millisecond and she giggled.

"Do you want to see me naked?" She teased.

"Yes." I admitted, sighing.

"Well your not gonna…not yet anyways." She said, teasing once again.

"Tease." I said, smirking. I looked around but she had already dressed.

"Damn." She smiled at me and laughed as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll take a shower later…maybe you should join me." She looked at me and giggled.

I widened my eyes at her.

I wish…

**Sage POV.**

"What happened?" I asked Chaos, him being SOO mysterious…

"Nothing…" He looked a little embarrassed.

"Did you miss the bathroom door and walk in on Max and Fang having sex or something?" He looked at me like I was deranged and I laughed at him.

"Okay…not that but what happened?" I raised one eyebrow at him, suspiciously.

"I-I saw your s-sister…"

"And?"

"She w-was…"

"Jesus Chaos! Just tell me!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Never mind." He got up and walked away.

"Chaos fucking Ride! You get back here!" I stood up from our table, and everyone stared at me like I was some rapid raccoon or something.

He looked back at me and rolled his eyes and then kept on walking.

"Damn it…the stupid boyfriend and the sister." I said, sitting back down and rubbing my temples.

I got up and looked around.

Iggy and Nudge at one table, Haily and light at one table. You know the couples…

And then I saw Angel and Shark, with Gazzy and Morph. They seemed to be getting along pretty well.

_Oh god…there's gonna be like…fifteen more people "getting along." Too well, may I add._

_-Sigh-_

I back at chaos and he was going down the hallway to our room.

Then, Max and Fang came down the hallway and looked at him.

He turned and hit the wall.

I laughed.

**Max POV.**

"Okay guys! Lets get our crap together…we need to go to South Dakota." I yelled to everyone in the lobby, not thinking.

Everyone jumped up and I heard someone whisper,

"Is that one of those bird-kids?"

"I think it is!" Then, everyone was running towards me and Fang.

"U and A!" I screamed.

"Max! Our back packs!" Iggy yelled, throwing off a guy's hand.

"I said U and fucking A Iggy!" He looked at me and rolled his eyes…I did it back even though he couldn't see.

A bunch of bird-kids were flying out the door, we got out and me and Sage took count.

"All six." I said to Sage.

"Chaos is still in my room." She said, flying to the top of the hotel.

I made a face at the mention of his name.

"Can we just leave him?" Fang asked me.

"No."

"That's really nice of you…Hey babe." I turned and Chaos was there.

"God! I thought you were gonna be eaten alive by those people or something." She said, going up and hugging him.

"Uhhhh…Fang didn't really mean that." I said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah…it's okay. I get it." Suddenly, a bunch of flashes went off.

"They are gonna know where we are!" I squealed, "And they know where were going! We are NOT going to South Dakota."

"I'm with you." Fang said.

"'Kay, come on guys, we need to get outta here…somewhere safe." I said, flying towards what looked like a huge lake.

**Dippidy doo daaa dippidy ayyy.**

**My oh my what a wonderful day.**

**If you review right now I will be like…**

**Dippidy doo daaa dippidy yay…**

**Yeah…review.**

**:D**


	21. BANG

Hey

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile… :D**

**AND YOU KNOW WHAT?? I read some of my reviews…and I LOVE YOU GUYS!! Hahaha…you are the absolute best!!**

**AND…I'm sorry to say this Niggy lovers…but I might be doing SOMETHING in the near future…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR!! AAAGGHHH**

**Claimer: I own S, C, L, H, M and s!!**

**Fang POV.**

We flew over to this woodsy place with a big lake…everyone was fine. Doing normal things.

I looked around. Shark, Gazzy, Angel and Morph were playing tag. Sage, Nudge and Max were laughing and taking.

Chaos was in front of the lake, skipping rocks.

I saw lighter walking into the nearby woods.

Peaceful for the most part. I went over to Sage, Max and Nudge and sat Max on my lap.

"Faaaaang!" She whined.

"Maaaaax!" I whined in a shrill voice. They looked at me and laughed.

I sat around, just listening to what they were talking about.

"Anyway…I was in mine and Ig's room and it was only me and Iggy." Nudge started, but before I heard anything else I slipped Max off my lap.

"Whoa! Okay…I'm gonna go find Iggy…" I said, jumping up while the girls laughed at me.

I looked around and it had just donned on me that we were missing three people.

"Yo…you've seen your boyfriend?" I asked Nudge.

"UGH. We had this huge fight…I'm pretty sure we broke up. Probably not though cause I went over and smiled at him when we were leaving the hotel and he smiled back. I t was a weak smile and he looked a little regretful or something but other than that I haven't seen him. I wonder where he is." I actually let her finish her sentence this time.

"So you haven't seen him?" I asked again.

"Why? You can't find him?" Max asked, a little bit worried.

"I can't find Iggy, Lighter or Haily anywhere." The second I ended the sentence I heard it.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"NO! Just stop guys!"

"Ow!"

A reeeeally high pitched scream.

A clang of metal.

-Bang- **(A/N: HAHAHAHA)**

Everyone jumped up and started sprinting towards the woods where the sounds came from.

I was second to get there. (Max was first.) There was Iggy, Haily and Lighter.

Iggy had a bloody nose and burn marks on his clothes, Light's hands were on fire and he looked bruised up. And Haily had put a metal shield between both of them.

(Wow…She can make metal come out of nowhere **and** has wings??)

"What happened?" Sage asked in one of those voices Max gets when she knows what's been going on but doesn't know why…like when Gazzy and Iggy were both cheering and dancing around a big pile of ashes.

"He attacked me!" Iggy said, pointing at the metal shield.

"You were kissing my girl!" Lighter yelled, throwing a ball of flames above the wall.

Haily put a wall above Iggy's head before it hit him.

"WHAT?!" Nudge yelled.

Iggy looked totally embarrassed.

"Iggy…are you serious?" Max asked him cracking her knuckles. Iggy winced with every crack.

"I-I…well it's just like this. Me and Nudge had a big fight and I-I was sure we had broken up, so I needed comforting. I came into the woods and was just blindly walking around when I tripped and fell on a log."

I raised my eyebrow at Max and made a face saying, 'but it wasn't a log.'

"But it wasn't a log." Iggy continued. "It was Haily…she asked what was wrong with me so I told her and…well…one thing led to another." He smiled a small, weak smile.

"So you're telling me that you _cheated _on Nudge?" Max yelled at him.

"I didn't! I thought we were broken up!!" Iggy yelled his voice a bit hoarse.

"Okay guys! All done! Nothing to see here!" I yelled.

Max escorted the little kids back to the lake where they began tag once again. Nudge was slightly crying and Sage was consoling her.

Lighter came by Haily and put an arm around her waist. She threw it off and yelled,

"WE'RE DONE!" And grabbed Iggy's arm and led him back to camp.

I walked over to a sad Lighter and whispered into his ear,

"Ya know who's available? Nudge."


	22. The Couples

A/N OKAY

**A/N OKAY! Questions and reviews and stuffs.**

**I DO NOT KNOW WHY THE FIRST 2 WORDS OF MY A/N ARE REPEATED. STOP ASKING!! HAHA I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Yes I broke up the Nigginess….or did I? You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO DO IT MORE!**

**THE FLOCK CHECKED INTO A HOTEL!!**

**Anyway…Yeah. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR**

**Claimer: I own Sage and her flock that ****still ****rox my sox.**

**Fang POV.**

"YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?!" Max yelled at me.

"How should I know that I wasn't supposed to make him realize Nudge was single now? No one told me!" Damn…me and Max are fighting.

"Oh my god…No one's supposed to _tell _you! It's common sense!" She looked like she was about to punch me…she probably would if this went on.

"So now you're saying I don't have common sense?!"

"No…I'm simply saying you don't have a friggin brain!" I glared at her. Not my hate glare, just the innocent annoyed glare.

"You are so pathetic." Whoa…did that just come out of _my _mouth? Oh crap.

And…there's that punch. Right in my shoulder. Freaking Ow. I winced a bit.

"Oh, yeah! You call ME pathetic…but you can't take a _girls' _punch?!" I shoved her back and she looked stunned as hell.

"That's why you're the leader." I said with a little taste of my grade A venom and strode out of our room before she could punch me again.

**Iggy POV.**

"I'm just saying that I think that me and Nudge just had a "fight fight" not a "break-up fight"." I said to Haily…even thought I knew she was to heated and sad to understand.

"So I'm just a one time thing? Just kiss Haily for a pick-me-up and then dump her without a boyfriend? Thanks Iggy."

"It's not like that. I was seeking comfort, you gave it to me. That's just it."

"Whatever! Whatever it is! Just LEAVE!" Why does she always ask people to leave?

"I'm not leaving, I'll comfort you."

"NO! JUST LEAVE!" She slid her hands up and down her arms.

"C'mon Haily…let me help you." I said, offering her a hand.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I don't need any comforting…I comfort my self! In a…a different w-way."

"Haily? What are you doing?" I heard clanking metal objects.

"Comforting myself." I heard her hiss in a breath. My heart sped up and I felt hot, wondering what she was doing.

I wobbled over to her. I bent down to where she was and felt around her hands, trying to grab one.

I felt warm liquid on my finger when I hit her wrist.

"What the hell?" I said. "What? Are you bleeding?" I realized it before she could answer.

I felt around her hand and smacked, what felt like a scalpel, out of her hand.

I grabbed her wrist and felt along under her sleeve. I could feel the rigid, scratchy feeling of scabbed slits all the way up her wrist.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING!?" I held up her wrist. "THIS IS NOT COMFORTING YOURSELF! You've got to be kidding me."

"This isn't helping you, it's hurting you! You could have done EXTREME damage to your wrist! You could have bled to death!"

There was a couple of moments silence and then she burst into tears, burying her face in my shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Iggy. I-I won't do it an-anymore. I prom-promise. P-please don't t-tell anyone." She said into my shirt.

"Shh, its okay, I won't." I stroked her hair as she bawled into my shirt.

**Nudge POV.**

"Ooh Light…hmm that feels good." I said as Light rubbed my shoulders.

I looked up at him to see him smirking. He decided to share a room. He said I needed comforting so I agreed.

At first, we had just been talking and he had let me lay my head on his chest and cry as we both lay on the bed.

He consoled me and after I figured that Lighter was here and Iggy wasn't, I stopped crying and he told me to sit on the floor.

Then, here we are.

"Ooooh. You know all my spots." I said, letting my wings stretch out a bit. He softly brushed his fingers against my feathers and I moaned as shivers went down my spine, leaving the hairs on the back of my neck tingling.

He laughed softly. I stood up and lay on the bed next to him.

My censors went on high alert when I felt his fingertips slowly coming down my arm. Barely even touching my skin. His fingers finally came to my palm and slowly started to entwine into my fingers.

I blushed as I tightened my grip around his hand. He pulled me closer. I felt my heart speed up and I wondered if he could feel it, it was beating so hard.

Lighter let go of my hand and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked down on me and I blushed again. He slowly started moving his lips toward mine.

Inside my head I was having a fight with myself.

_Kiss him? Don't kiss him? Get back at Iggy? _

_Leave Iggy with one more point than me?_

_Reject him, leaving him sad? Accept him, leaving _both _of you happy?_

What would you decide, girls? Well, I would pick the first of course.

Not.

Before he even met my lips, I propped my self up and closed the space between us.

His lips were full and warm. I was sure it would feel totally wrong and it wouldn't be anything.

But oh gods it was. His lips felt warmer than Iggy's. And the second I kissed him, the room felt loads hotter.

I loved it. He broke us apart, both panting.

"I-uh…sorry. Was that too fast for you?" He said, his cheeks turning pink.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Perfect timing."

**Sage POV.**

"What happened with you and my sis? Will you just tell me?!" I yelled at Chaos.

"You seriously want to know what happened?!" He yelled back. I took a deep breath.

"ONE! DON'T FUCKING YELL AT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! TWO! YES!!" I yelled, getting into his face.

"Fine! I saw your sister…nerklid." He said, covering his face.

"You WHAT?" I whisper yelled, putting my ear by his face.

"I-…I saw your…" He ran his hand through his over-long, brown hair.

"I saw your sister…na -cough- kie -cough- eded.

"JUST TELL ME YOU FREAKING PANSY!" I yelled and he looked at me straight in the eye, basically fuming and then,

"-Knock knock- House keep-."

"I SAW YOUR FUCKING SISTER NAKED!" I stared at him for a bit and heard the house keepers voice say,

"I'll uhhhh, be back later."

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then just bust up laughing.

**Gazzy POV.**

Me and Morph and Angel and Shark got to sleep in the same room together.

We were up, jumping on the beds and blasting the tv.

"OH YEAH! NO BEDTIME! IT'S A GOOD THING!" Morph yelled, high-fiving me.

I felt my face get hot. Morph was pretty…

We were jumping up and down on one bed and on the other; Shark and Angel were sticking stickers on each other.

We were all laughing and playing. Soon we were tired and couldn't jump anymore. Morph and me lay on the bed next to each other watching The Wizard of Oz.

I laughed when she morphed into one of the flying monkeys and flew around the room.

When she came back down, we watched the rest of the movie.

She was slowly falling asleep so I slipped a fast kiss on her cheek. She looked surprised at first, but then she smiled huge and drifted to sleep.

"Night guys."

"Night."


	23. A note

A/N: Hey everybody

**A/N: Hey everybody. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in foreverrrrrrrr. :(**

**I'm like moving and then im not moving and then my great-grama dies and then we pack and un-pack and then pack again to go on an airplane to California.**

**It's very hectic**

**Soooooo im really sorry and when everything's back to normal, (very soon it shall be.) I'll update allll my stories.**

**KAY!**

**LOL**

**I miss your guys' reviews!**

**Ttyl!**

**--Ashley--**


	24. high? and private talking

A/N I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long

**A/N I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long.**

**But after all this craziness is over, I'll be updating better and more often.**

**OKAY!**

**OKAY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR…even though I wish I could…**

**Claimer: I own Edward Cullen!! (Hahahaha…just kidding…maybe O.O)**

**Fang POV.**

"She…she cuts?" I stuttered, sitting next to Iggy on the couch "watching" TV.

"Yeah…surprising, eh?" He said, sighing. I sat there, still shocked.

"So you and Max fought?"

"Yeah." I said, thankful for the subject change. Iggy laughed.

"What about?" I looked at him and scowled.

"_Something_."

"Oh C'mon! Tell me!" He said looking over at me and making his chin tremble. "Pl-pl-please."

I rolled my eyes at him and said,

"I told someone something, she got mad, and then she hit me." I looked over at Iggy. His face was blank.

But all of a sudden he started busting up laughing.

"Did it hurt, Fangy? Did da big bad Max hurt you?" He hollered, wheezing to catch his breath. I shoved him off the couch but he just rolled on the floor laughing.

"It's not that funny! And yes…it did hurt." He started to laugh again, but I stood up and peeled away my shirt. "See?" I pointed to my now purplish shoulder.

Iggy laughed even more.

"I can't _see!_" He rolled on the ground laughing again. "Get Angel in here…she can send a pic of it to my miiiind."

"Are you like, high or something?" I asked him, as he brushed himself off, still muttering words and laughing. His head whipped up at 'high' and he just started off again.

I sighed angrily and sat on the couch, waiting for Iggy to compose himself.

"O-okay…oooookay. I'm done." He gasped.

_Angel?_

_Yes, Fang?_

_Could you come in with me and Iggy really quick?_

_Sure! _A few seconds later, the door opened and in came a golden curled, bouncy little six-year-old.

"What's up?" She asked, her innocent voice kicking in.

"You're not in trouble, I was just wondering if you could pass this on to Ig." I pointed to my shoulder and she gasped.

"What happened?!"

"Max hit me." I confessed, wondering if Angel would burst into high-pitched giggles as well.

"Oh. Well that probably hurt!" She made a pout face at me and then Iggy hissed in a breath.

"Man…that's…ow." He said, sounding amused.

"It's not funny!" I implored again. He smiled and said,

"I know."

**Nudge POV.**

Hmmm…what was that light? Where is it coming from?

My eyes opened involuntarily. I blinked rapidly to get the sleep out of my eyes.

I realized it was day and I was twisted up into a strange position in a bundled blanket. I cursed when I fell from the bed onto the floor.

I heard Lighter chuckle.

"Shut up!" I yelled, still wrestling with the blanket. In one swift movement, the blanket was off me and on the bed.

"Morning, sleepy." He said, rolling up his sleeping bag. I rolled my eyes at him, scrambling up from the floor. "Hurry and get ready, we gotta go." He nodded over to the clock.

"Oh crap!" I yelled, grabbing my backpack and heading for the shower.

**Max POV.**

_Max!_ Angel's voice popped into my head, sounding appalled.

_What?!_

_How could you do that to Fang? _My mouth dropped open.

_Do what?_

_Bruise him!_

_Oh, c'mon. He's had worse._

_Yeah, but not from another flock member…_

She trailed off, sounding like she was disappointed. In _me_?

I shook my head and ruffled my hair. I'm gonna have to apologize…

**Iggy POV.**

I walked down to the lobby with Fang.

"Breakfast time!" I heard Morph yell.

I grabbed three apples, red apples, and a bagel and sat down next to Fang.

"I wonder if the hotel people cook better than me…" I said. Fang snickered.

I ate my first two apples while listening to my surroundings. Max, Angel, Sage, Shark and Chaos were at the table behind us. Gazzy, Morph, and Haily were to the left of us…

Fang stiffened next to me. I knew Nudge and Lighter had entered but I didn't make anything of it.

I could hear Nudge's light steps come toward mine and Fang's table, her and Lighter weren't talking.

"Could I talk to you, privately?" Her voice shook at the last word. I nodded and scooted out my chair.

I don't know exactly where we went but we were somewhere more secluded, I could barely hear any of the voices.

Her breath seemed uneven. Like she was nervous or something. I waited for a couple of minutes for her to talk, but she didn't say anything.

"What-" I was interrupted by her arms locking around my neck and her lips crashing into mine.

I wanted this to happen.

For heavens sake, I wanted this to happen. But it didn't feel right. It was an automatic thing…that I pushed her back and I felt her arms go limp and fall back.

"Nudge…" I started but I felt her shake her head.

"It's okay. I understand. You love Haily-" She broke off and I could tell she was crying.

"No- I-I just…" I fought back the unreasonably large lump in my throat. "I think Lighter l-likes you a lot and I-I just feel like you're too…too…" I didn't want to tell her, since she probably wasn't but, it didn't feel the same.

I wanted it to…but…

"What am I?" She asked, breathless. "Am-am I too ugly? Am I too clingy? Did-did I hurt you?" I felt moisture in my eyes but I pursed my lips and went on.

"No…hell no. You're beautiful…and what the hell is _clingy_?" She laughed a weak laugh, but got serious quick.

"Then what is it?" I bit my lip, looking up, even though I couldn't see anything. I knew she'd be mad if I told her…

"You are…different. You feel so much more…younger now. I-I don't know what to do about that." I was in control now. I wasn't going to cry, but I was ready to have any part of my body purplish-yellow just like Fang's shoulder.

I squeezed my eyes shut, like it would matter, and waited for her to take a hit at somewhere. Knowing Nudge, she'll probably was going to hit me below the belt.

I wasn't gonna be the one to stop her.

I stiffened, awaiting pain to come to my special places, most likely. The seconds ticked by, agonizingly slow.

I wished, right then out of any other time of said it, I wished I could have opened one of my eyes and peeked at her to see what she was waiting for.

"Nudge?" I asked, after I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"You…you still love me though?" This was a totally different emotion I was expecting. She sounded hopeful, maybe even happy.

"Of course I do…I just don't know what to…" I trailed off. I smiled, knowing she was smiling right then.

"What's today?" She asked. I turned towards her voice.

"Umm…June something…why?"

"I say my birthday is tomorrow." Nudge said, laughing a little. I laughed with her, knowing what she meant.

I softly brushed my lips on her forehead and walked back out to the lobby with Nudge.

**A/N **

""**Mesh""**

**Review! :D**


	25. Losing one

A/N Hi

**A/N Hi!**

**OKAY EVERYONE! You sillies! Of course it's confusing…it's like a love octagon….or something along those lines. :)**

**Anywho, let me answer some thing and try to make it a little less confusing. (Cos my writing is sooooo damn puzzling.)**

**OKAY! Lighter still likes Haily. It hasn't been that long so he hasn't got over her yet. Isn't that right you poor flame-ball?**

**Lighter:-sniffle-**

**Iggy still loves Nudge and Nudge still loves Ig-**

**Iggy: HELL YEAH!**

**O.o**

**Iggy: Please continue…**

**Anyway…(I've had a bit too much sugar today, but keep reading if you still think I'm sane enough…) Iggy and Nudge still love each other, Iggy just did one of those oopsies that all the girls rant on about to their girlfriends and cry and go home and eat a bathtub-sized amount of chocolate ice cream. But Nudge is a big girl so she only ate a bathtub-sized amount of chocolate ice cream because she's a genetically modified bird kid and she was hungry.**

**ANYWHO! I'm trying not to ramble but the mixture of adrenaline, sugar and coffee is making my brain do flips and forcing me believe I'm Nudge. :D**

**AND! Haily, likes Iggy, so you know there is going to be a few broken hearts when the truth comes out but there will be happiness too.**

**AMONG OTHER THINGS! I am definitely, without a doubt, I am NOT going to break up Max and Fang!! That would make hundreds of readers cry and hunt me down and torture and/or kill me.**

**Readers: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY!**

**TT FINE!**

**Fang POV.**

I watched as Iggy and Nudge walked back toward us. Iggy's face looked faintly pink and his smile was _way _too big. I looked over at Lighter and immediately stood up, sprinting over to Iggy and Nudge.

Lighter's fists were clenched and his spiked hair was turning noticeably dark at the tips.

"Don't tell me something happened in there." I said to the smiley two. Nudge's face flushed.

"Um…I- uhh-" She looked up to Iggy and I did the same. He was listening to everything, I knew that look.

"Fuck." He said under his breath. "He knows doesn't he?" I knew that _he _was Lighter.

**Nudge POV.**

"Yeah but…how'd you-?" Fang started, bewildered. I looked to Iggy, to Fang, to Iggy, to Fang.

"He's walking toward us. I can hear his footsteps." I looked around Fang and saw Lighter headed for us.

"Damn, well here we go." Iggy said, flipping hair away from his face and walking towards our tables.

"Wait…what's gonna happen?" I asked him, worriedly glancing at Lighter.

"Nothing, just gonna go die, then I'll be right back." He said, smirking. Then, his smile got evil as he pulled me towards him and he kissed my forehead.

I looked over to see Lighter looking as furious as ever. I suppressed a laugh. How evilare _we_?

Iggy sprinted back to our tables, me and Fang on his heels, to tell Sage and Max.

"Fuck, well-" Sage had started.

"LANGUAGE!" Max yelled. Then she looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, reflex."

Sage laughed.

"Okay, well you guys should seriously take truce or something. Have Lighter get back with Haily. Or something!" She was chewing at her fingernail, deep in thought.

**Fang POV.**

Then, lighter was there.

_Fuck…Iggy __**is**__ going to die. _I thought.

"Let's take this somewhere private, please." Light muttered through clenched teeth.

Iggy nodded, took Nudges hand and she led him outside. Lighter growled and followed them.

Sage sighed,

"C'mon, I guess we should break it up if someone looks like they're gonna die…" She rolled her eyes.

When we got out the door, with the rest of the Flock, Nudge was between them with her arms out.

Lighter pushed her aside and Iggy got mad, but Lighter just came up to Iggy and said something in his ear. Iggy frowned and 'looked' at Lighter curiously.

I could see his lips form, 'yeah, I can't do it anymore.' And _I _looked at him curiously.

Then, He grabbed his backpack from a near by tree and took a few steps before he turned back and waved.

"Light!" Sage yelled, running after him. He was already in the air, high up.

She frantically took a running start and kicked up, flapping her wings hard.

"Fang! Do something!" I heard Max say. Without thinking, I opened up my wings and jumped up too.

"This is stupid Light! You can't out-fly me and you know it! And Everyone knows Fang can fly faster than either one of us so just stop!" Sage screeched, trying to tell him above the wind thrashing hair into her mouth.

He fully stopped and Sage crashed into him.

She flung herself back so I crashed into her. Causing both of us to crash into Lighter.

At first, I was getting ready to tackle Lighter to the ground, but he turned to face me and Sage.

"I have nothing here!" He yelled. I actually flinched from the sound. "Why can't I just go on my own? I'd be fine! I'm a teenager! And everything that has ever been close to me pretty much left me…"

"Aww, Light w-" Suddenly there was a 'bang' and Sage flew backwards into me. Something, or what felt like it, went _through _the top of my leg.

I yelped when I felt the pain in my thigh and something wet running down my leg.

And we all knew what it was.

But I wasn't exactly paying attention to my leg…I was paying attention to the thirteen-year-old bird girl I was holding.

Or maybe I was paying attention to the eraser in the helicopter that was shooting madly at the Flock.

Either or, both of them were pretty serious.

"U and A!" I heard Max yell. So I moved Sage into a more comfortable holding position and flew as hard as I could, ignoring the pain in my leg.

--

Sooner than we should have landed, (because of mine and Sage's blood loss) we grounded at a small clearing not too far away from the hotel.

I laid Sage down and fell to the ground myself. The whole Flock was around us in half a second.

Well…all the Flock except one.

**A/N GAH!H!H!! MAJOR CLIFFIE!**


	26. Hosp'l

A/N Im not even gonna SAY anything in this A-Note

**A/N I'm not even gonna SAY anything in this A-Note! I'll just get to the storee!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride.**

**Claimer: I own Sages Flock that rocks my socks!**

**Sage **POV**.**

_It's dark…_

Why can't I see? I can hear a little but what is that weird sound?

_It feels like I'm under water. I can't open my eyes…I can't see!_

_I'm blind!_

I tried to tell someone, anyone, but I couldn't speak either.

_I'm dead._

_I'm dead and this is hell! You're frozen forever and you hear strange noises and you just_

_have to sit there until you go completely insane!_

But then, things became a bit clearer. I could hear voices and feel people's breath around me.

I'm pretty sure this is exactly what Iggy felt like.

"God no! Please Sage, please wake up!" I heard a hoarse voice call my name. He sniffled like he was crying.

"Shhh, Chaos. Calm down." Max! That was Max's voice right there! But why was Chaos crying? I am awake…kind of…

I could feel I weird prickly feeling on my arm. After I thought for a minute I concluded it felt like Morph's hair, she was crying too.

"Max, we have to go, the wounds too bad for me to help her. C'mon…we have to take her!" That was Iggy's voice but who was hurt? Oh yeah…I was.

But where are they taking me?

"Iggy, I don't wanna tell anyone else!"

"About our wings?"

"Yes! Soon, everyone will know about us!" **(Too late Max -- -mumble- stupid jp and lame 4****th**** book…..)**

It was all clear now. I could hear every voice, I could twitch my finger, and I made a little noise just loud enough for me to hear…

But something else I could feel now too…pain.

I gasped as I felt the warm liquid that was spread all over my shirt. But I cried out when I felt the blinding pain take over me, but I was _not_ going back into the darkness.

"Sage!" I heard several people call my name and I felt as if a bunch of people were watching me.

I hadn't even opened my eyes, but I flinched back.

"M-my stomach…" I tried to tell Iggy but it sounded more like a mumble when someone's sleeping.

"What? Where does it hurt?" I heard Iggy ask.

"My s-s-stomach!" It sounded like I was growling at him.

"It- what?" I grabbed his hand I put it hovering over the spot that was right under my rib. He slowly, gently, laid his fingers upon the spot.

I dug my fingers into the ground and bit my lip. Why was this so painful?

"We need to go." He said, almost darkly. I carefully opened my eyes.

"Where?" I managed to croak out.

"No hos'pl." I heard Fang moan. I tilted my head and saw that Max was pressing on his leg. I opened my mouth to ask what happened but Iggy interrupted.

"They were poisonous…" He said in awe. I gaped at him. "They had something to make it hurt worse than it usually would, more damage or…" He trailed off, gently grazing the spot where it hurt the most.

"Ow! Iggy stop! Please don't!" I yelled at him. He jumped and nodded.

"Sorry."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Max asked, worriedly.

"We find the nearest hospital or we call 911. We can't let them have poison in there bodies! They will die!" I heard someone cry out and start sobbing.

"Shhh, Shark, its okay." I cooed. I tried to move but I couldn't. I sighed, frustrated.

"I can't move…"

"Me either…" I heard Fang say.

"Me and Gaz will go find a pay phone." Iggy said. I groaned and looked over at Max.

"I'm sorry." She smiled at me.

"No! Don't say that! It's not your fault." She said, momentarily leaning off Fang's leg.

"Fuck…" He muttered, hissing in a breath.

"Sorry." She mumbled, pressing his leg again. I looked towards the Flock and it donned on me the second I looked at all of them.

"Where's Light?" Haily looked down and Nudge wiped at her eyes.

"You guys." I said, a bit louder. "Where is he?" I emphasized each word.

"He-he he flew-flew aw--" Nudge sobbed into her hands. I cursed in my head.

He flew away…

**Max POV.**

I watched as Iggy and Gazzy were brought back in the front of an ambulance, and another behind it.

Fang stroked my back.

"It's okay. They are here to help me and Sage." He croaked. Feeling me tense up at the sight of the people.

"What happened?" A guy came up to me, motioning for me to get off of Fang and let the people put him on a stretcher. I looked at Fang helplessly but he just smiled.

"I'll be fine. Go take care of everyone else." I sighed and slowly got up.

"What happened?" The guy repeated. _Max! Iggy hasn't made up a story yet so you have to make up one! _I heard Angel in my head. So I ran over to the Flock so they'd know the story too.

"Okay. Well me and my boyfriend, Nick were going to go camping but both of our parents made us take our brothers and sisters…" I motioned to the Flock and went on. "And I think like a hunter may have kind of slipped?"

He looked me up and down. I cringed when he looked back at me sternly.

"This _is _on hunting grounds. Not a place to go camping." He said, shaking his head, and then he looked down at the Flock.

"These are all your sisters and brothers?" I nodded.

"Okay and what is your name?"

"Max…Batchelder." He nodded and turned to talk on his walkie talkie. I hurriedly turned to the Flock.

"Alright," I whispered. "Shark your…Kenny? Umm…Morph your Angela, Haily you're…Haily, and Chaos your Damien. Okay?" They all nodded then we all ran over to the cop cars they had brought in to fit us all.

"Sage's Flock is a part of Fang's family and My Flock is a part of my family, tell everyone that, okay Angel." I told Angel. She nodded and looked straight ahead, concentrating.

I sighed and put my head back.

_Please be okay, Fang and Sage…_

**Fang POV.**

My eyes fluttered open to the ever so cliché round lights on the ceiling. The faint beeping sound coming from somewhere above you. The many faces above you looking worried and scared.

It was hell.

Especially the second I smelled all the antiseptic crap floating about. I could barely hear what Max was telling the doctor.

"…don't, and his heart is supposed to go ultra super fast."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"We-we uh have this thing. Our whole family. It's normal for us." She bit her lip.

"Max…" I whispered. She looked down at me and smiled a weak smile.

"You're awake." The doctor pushed her hands off my bed and then they pushed me threw doors. She stared after me until the doors shut.

"I hate this place…" I mumbled. I big guy pushing my bed laughed.

"Hah! C'mon, it's not so bad. We're here to help you get better." I rolled my eyes as they placed me into a room.

"You don't seem like your hurt too bad." He said, looking at my leg where I got shot.

"We heal fast. It's probably already okay." He laughed again.

"You can't get off the hook that easy." I forced a small smile as he waved a goodbye.

Then a lady was by my side.

"Okay hun, I'm gonna give you this so it doesn't hurt anymore, kay." She said, sticking a syringe into my IV. I growled but she ignored me.

She scurried out so I lay back, waiting for something to overcome me so the pain in my leg would stop.

**A/N Bop to the bop bop!**

**Reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww 3**

**(I just added that to my dictionary :D)**


	27. sad a note

Sorry

**Sorry. :(**

**I've given one of my fanfics to a user named ****LovelyBlackPetals.**

**She's going to go along with it since I'm not gonna be on fanfic anymore.**

**Sorry again.**

**-Ash**


	28. link

Heres Black petals' link

Heres Black petals' link.

/u/1645401/

Sorry!

Don't be mad at me! ;(


End file.
